Sinfully Sweet
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: "Being lazy means you're laid back and easy going, and that's cool." he informed her. Maka sighed and dumped all of his dirty clothes onto his face.   "You can be cool and lazy when you're finished sorting these." SoulxMaka


**AN: My first Soul Eater fanfiction. I just got into it so I'm still a little iffy on the character personalities, but I hope I did okay. C: **

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to meeee, unfortunatelyyyy.**_

* * *

_**Sinfully Sweet**_

_Envy _

Soul sighed as he gritted his teeth, glaring at nothing in particular as he listened to Black Star and Maka interact. Blair jumped up onto his bed and nudged his hand, a worried look on her face. Soul sighed and patted her head lightly.

"I'm Black Star! Of course I'd beat you at chess, Maka!" Black Star boasted loudly. Soul could just tell his meister was rolling her eyes.

"Of course, Black Star. I could never beat anyone as amazing as you at chess." she said sarcastically, and Soul could tell that she'd let him win a game for once. He felt his hands clench and he resisted the urge to tell Black Star to get out.

_Greed_

He wanted her all to himself, even when he knew that was impossible. He couldn't keep her locked away all day and all night just for him. No, that'd drive him insane, too. But he couldn't help but be possessive over every time she smiled at someone else or gave someone an approving, friendly nod. Why weren't they sent at him?

_Pride _

Soul prided himself in being cool, and whenever something uncool happened, he always had to keep cool and calm. Of course when Maka decided to walk around in a tank top and booty shorts because of the scorching heat, he let his pride go to follow her around like a lost puppy.

_Gluttony _

Even though Soul would never admit it, Maka was an amazing chef. He had no idea where she got it from, maybe her mom, but she had a way with cooking. The way she'd season and prepare everything just perfectly, then on top of that make it look pretty like a gourmet dish. Her cooking was the best, and he'd always eat until he'd almost barf just because it was made by Maka, and anything she makes is absolutely delicious.

_Sloth _

Soul was a pretty lazy person.

"You have to be a little lazy to be cool, Maka." he'd told his meister one day while sprawling on the couch, watching her as she picked up his clothes from wherever they happened to be around the apartment. "Being lazy means you're laid back and easy going, and that's cool." he informed her. Maka sighed and dumped all of his dirty clothes onto his face.

"You can be cool and lazy when you're finished sorting these." she said, retreating to her room to no doubt become buried in a book.

_Wrath _

One thing you could always tell about Soul Eater Evans from the beginning, is his fierce loyalty to his meister. If anyone ever hurt Maka is was a thin line between him either getting her out of the situation and him decking them in the face or slitting their throat. The more logical thing was to get her out before anything worse happened, but the cool thing to do would be to deck the jerk in the face. However, that was one decision he'd never turn to being cool, because he'd be feeling Maka's wrath when they got home.

_Lust _

Even though Soul called Maka whiny and flat-chested, it was really only a cover to hide that burning in his gut whenever she'd come out of the bathroom in a towl, or walk around in the least amount of clothing possible on a hot day. It ripped and tore at his insides, and where as Maka didn't have a chest, she definitely had hips. _And damn they're curvy…_ his mind would sink into the gutter as he watched her walk around, her skirt bouncing and revealing the tinniest bit of curves. He aloud his brain to haze and Maka's _sweet, voluptuous hips… I wonder if she'd be mad if I just… grabbed them…_ but of course he knew the answer to that. She'd be ballistic.

"Hey Soul, are you okay?" Maka was suddenly up in his face, her head tilted to the side and her green eyes blinking innocently. His face turned a vibrant shade of red.

"Yeah of course, quit worrying so much." he sniffed, crossing his arms. Maka smiled slightly and shrugged, walking away with a swing of her hips. He watched them as if they were a grandfather clock but made himself snap out of it.

…_Lusting after your best friend is so not cool._

* * *

**Dundun! I did this in like 30 minutes. XD But I had the urge to write something and I've been into Soul Eater so yeah! Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!**


End file.
